1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to aircraft navigation systems and in particular to a system for automatically transmitting an aircraft's line of position from a ground station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many aircraft navigation aids and systems are presently available but most of them require elaborate equipment wherein bearing and distance information is suitably encoded and detected with elaborate equipment on the aircraft and on the ground. Such systems as TVOR-DME and LORAN are examples of such systems. Other systems utilized are ground based surveillance radar wherein an operator on the ground continuously monitors positions of aircraft and can, when requested, relay such position to the aircraft.
Many small airports cannot afford the elaborate systems; and, in fact, many ground stations operate with no permanent personnel on duty. Also, many aircraft cannot afford expensive navigation systems; however, such aircrafts generally carry a radio telephone transmitting and receiving equipment.